5 Seconds of Summer Preferences
by jellycorns
Summary: Just some preferences where you get to be with the amazing 5sos :) Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My friend and I decided to write a few preferences, and we hope you like it! – J**

***side note: (Y/N) – your name; (Y/F/N) – your friend's name; (Y/F/C) – your favorite color)**

Luke:

You bounced on the balls of your feet excitedly, hardly able to believe that you were going to meet 5 Seconds of Summer, even just for less than a minute.

You were waiting with (Y/F/N) in a line that seemed to stretch for miles and miles, and had been standing for nearly eight hours. Now, less than twenty people stood before you. After about ten minutes, a guard signaled for you and (Y/F/N) to follow him. Biting your lip nervously, you quickly ran your fingers through your hair, mentally planning what you were going to say to them.

Suddenly, you saw four figures standing in front of a screen, and you and (Y/F/N) let out a scream. You were instantly enveloped in their embraces, and you forced yourself not to cry.

"Hey," Ashton flashed a grin at both of you. "What are your names?"

"I'm (Y/F/N)," (Y/F/N) piped up, and you giggled at her enthusiasm.

"(Y/N)," You told them, and felt Luke's stare boring into you. Cheeks flushing, you smiled at him and then quickly looked away.

"Okay girls, smile for the camera," A woman held her camera up, and you smiled for the camera.

"Hurry up. Other people are waiting," Somebody started to usher you back outside, but you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"(Y/N)," You turned around and saw Luke looking down at you.

"Hey."

"Um, are you free tomorrow?"

"I think so," You replied quickly. "I mean, yes, I'm pretty sure I am." Mentally face palming, you forced yourself not to babble anymore.

"You wanna meet at the park just across the street from here?"

"S – sure," Was this really happening? Did Luke Hemmings just ask you out on a date? _Well not really a date_, you told yourself.

"I'll see you then," He winked, before (Y/F/N) started to drag you out the door.

"Bye!" You shouted, and already started to daydream about the next day.

Michael: 

Sitting in a chair at the hair salon, you tried not to squirm as hair stylists worked on your hair. You had chosen to dye your hair (Y/F/C), which was what you had been planning to do for a while now, but had never gotten around to doing it.

You heard the door to the hair salon swish open, and you tried to peer at the customer through the mirror. Alas, he was out of your sight, and you shrugged and waited patiently for the hair stylists to dye your hair.

~ about 1 hour later ~

Once you decided you were satisfied with your hair, you rose from the chair, and gasped when you saw a teenage boy with red hair.

"No way," You breathed. He turned around, and you tried to take in the fact that Michael frickin Gordon Clifford was looking at you.

"Hey!" He smiled at you, and you tried to get yourself together and talk to him.

"Um hey Michael, um, I'm a really big fan of yours," You blushed, and he chuckled.

"Aw thanks! What's your name?"

"(Y/N)."

"Nice to meet ya, (Y/N)," He grinned. "Hey um, are you free later this week?"

"Um, yeah," Your eyes widened as your pulse began to quicken. "I'm free everyday this week."

"Sweet, wanna meet at the arcade nearby tomorrow?" He asked. It took you a moment to register that he was talking to you, and you nodded quickly.

"Sure, that'd be great!"

"Kay then, see ya around tomorrow (Y/N)," He waved, and walked out the shop.

"This has gotta be the best day ever," You did a happy little dance, and rushed home to get yourself ready for the your date with Michael.

Ashton:

You walked along the aisles of Target, looking for a 5 Seconds of Summer CD. When you spotted the music section, you dashed over, and immediately began scavenging for their album. After a few minutes of rummaging through stacks of CD's, you finally found you were looking for, and held it to your chest.

"Nice choice."

You whipped around to see where the voice had come from, and found yourself face to face with a person with dimples and curly hair.

"Holy sh…" You stared at him, then at the CD cover, then at him again. "Are you… are you… Ashton I – Irwin?"

"Yup. And what's your name?"

"I'm (Y/N)," You told him with a blush creeping across your face.

"Well (Y/N), do you wanna meet up again sometime? 'Cuz right now I'm sort of busy. What bout tomorrow afternoon I'll pick you up here, and we can go somewhere?"

"Wait, me?" You blurted out before you could stop yourself. He tried to hide an amused grin, and you reddened. "I mean, yeah, I'd love to."

"Great. See you tomorrow then," He waved, and started to walk away. Your heart fluttered, and you stared after him.

"See you," You whispered.

Calum:

You were attending a 5SOS concert with a few of your friends, and were lucky enough to sit in the front row. As you waited in anticipation for the concert to begin, you prayed that you'd get to meet them. Suddenly, the concert arena went dark, and everyone around you started screaming. Laughing, you screamed along with them, and jumped up and down when the four boys came running on stage.

They kicked off their concert with a few songs, and you laughed when they fooled around on stage. Suddenly, Calum strutted over to your section in the middle of a song, and he pulled a face at you. The girls surrounding you shrieked in excitement, and you felt a little disappointed; Calum could have been looking at someone else. He winked at you, or at least you thought he winked at you, before running back to join the others.

About an hour later, Ashton threw his drumsticks for the crowd to catch, and they disappeared behind two curtains, a sign that the concert had ended. You and your friends pushed your way through the crowd, muttering, "sorry" and "excuse me" to the back of the arena, where the boys had their tour bus parked. To your surprise, you saw them exiting from the back door, laughing and jumping around. You grinned at Calum, your favorite out of all of them, and they noticed you.

"Hey!" Ashton waved at you guys, and you and your friends squealed excitedly, tackling them in bear hugs.

"What are your names?" Michael asked. Your friends introduced themselves, and you smiled shyly when it was your turn.

"I'm (Y/N)," You waved. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Calum smiling at you, and you reddened.

"C'mon boys!" Someone shouted impatiently, and they backed away apologetically.

"Sorry, we've got to go. Thanks for coming to our concert!" Luke waved, and they dashed onto the bus. Calum hesitated, then looked at you in the eye.

"Meet me here tomorrow, just outside the arena," He told you, and followed the others. You stood there open mouthed, and saw Calum mouth "bye" as their bus drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is the "co-owner" hope you like this chapter lol **** oh yeah, quick side note: Y/H/N = your hero nickname **** – V**

**Luke:** You shoot your final enemy down and jump up from the couch, pumping your fist into the air. You turned to smirk at Luke and see him staring at you with his mouth wide open. The rest of the boys burst out laughing and shoving Luke playfully, while he just continues staring at you in wonder.

"Aw dude beaten by Y/N! And she's never even played with us!" Michael teases Luke.

Luke pouts and crosses his arms, "Well yeah, but in my defense I didn't know she was so good." He grabs his stuffed penguin, Pingu, and curls up in the corner of the sofa you were seated on.

Calum mock-scowls at you, "I don't like what you have done to my girlfriend." He wraps Luke in a hug from behind, telling him that it was okay.

Michael and Ashton stare uncomfortably at each other, unsure of whether they really wanted to play or not. You high-five your friend and set up another round of Call of Duty.

"Okay, so we've made a plan," Ashton starts, only to have Michael pipe in.

"It's all of us against the two of you," he gestures to your friend, who is sitting behind you.

"Fine." You both say simultaneously, giggling right after it. The boys just stare at you in confusion as you two click Start.

**Calum**: You and Calum were playing Call of Duty against the other boys, and you were winning by a lot. You were both on your feet, jumping up and down as you tried to shoot down the last remaining members (also known as Michael and Ashton) of the enemy team. Your player takes a shot to the leg by Michael, and you shriek in panic. You couldn't leave Calum for himself against two, or else he was sure to loose.

"NO!" Calum hollers and shoots Michael's player to the head. Michael gasps and glares daggers at him. You giggle as he advances on Ashton's player, only to be shot in the arm. The two of you move towards the player together, rolling sideways and finally, you shoot Ashton's player in the head.

"Ha, beat that, suckers!" You high-five Calum as the two of you stick out your tongues at the boys.

"Cal-Pal and Y/S/N strike again!" Calum poses dramatically, causing you to burst into giggles.

"That wasn't fair. We both know that Y/N is the best at CoD out of all of us," Luke pouted, making you actually feel bad about winning.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You guys had four, and Y/F/N is actually really amazing," you point out to them.

"Yeah, and you guys also kinda suck so…." Calum shrugs and turns to face the TV again.

You hop onto the sofa, readying yourself to jump. Before Calum can turn back around, you jump onto his back so he's giving you a piggyback ride. "Danger calls for us, Cal-Pal!"

He instantly catches onto your game and turns his head dramatically towards the kitchen. Then he starts running as fast as he can while carrying you towards it, while you yell "Onward, my trusty steed!" at the top of your lungs.

**Michael: **You and Michael were having a sudden death round in your Call of Duty game. Your character is almost dead, while Michael's still has at least 50% of his health left. In a last attempt to win, you set a land mine down and run backwards as fast as your character can go. Michael falls for your trick and sprints right over the land mine, setting it off. You smirk as Michael gasps and then shouts in anger.

You do a little victory dance in front of him hug your friend, who was watching the whole time.

The boys congratulated you, saying that beating Michael was a big achievement. Michael stood up and poked you in the arm, hard.

"You cheated," he growls.

"What? How would I cheat?" You gasp, eyes widening in shock.

"I don't know, you were the one to do it. I want a rematch," he crosses his arms in front of his chest and sets his jaw.

"Um, how about no?" You say, sarcastically flipping your hair.

"Um, how about yes? I am–" he stars, only to be cut off by you.

You grab his hand, twist it, then push him towards the ground, one foot on his chest. You flip your hair again, then examine your nails. "I'm sorry, what?"

He smiles crookedly, "Okay, you're the best. I am the second best though."

"Sorry, " you lean on your foot more. "I think you meant that Y/F/N is second best. You can be third," you say, smiling at his frustration.

Grumbling, he pushes your foot off of him and stands up, sitting back on the couch and not saying another word.

**Ashton: **You hear Ashton shout in protest as you headshot him in an intense game of Call of Duty. You throw your remote onto the couch and instantly start talking to your friend as if nothing had happened.

"Beaten by Y/N?" Michael teases him.

"It's like, her _first_ time dude! What even?" Calum punches his shoulder playfully.

"Um, no offense, but me and Y/N play this _all_ the time over at my place," Y/F/N comments, shaking her head at the boys.

"I call having her on my team next turn!" Calum shouted over the noise of the now-arguing boys.

"No, I do!" Luke pushed Calum out of his way and grabbed at his remote.

Out of the blue, Ashton yells, "Not fun!" and runs up the stairs. The other boys simply ignore him and fight for the Team 2 player 2 remote, shouting loudly at each other.

You glanced at your friend and giggled, knowing that the boys could be a while. She raised her eyebrows at you in a silent message. You nod, knowing exactly what she's implying. You silently start up another round of Call of Duty and throw a remote to your friend. The two of you play as you do in her house, except you do so very quietly.

You and your friend end up tying, like you always, and you both start laughing. All the boys look up sharply at the two of you. "Well, you two are sneaky," Michael mutters, racing up the stairs after Ashton. You can't help but grin as Luke and Calum leap off the sofa and race after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys remember to review, follow, and favorite if you liked it :) And I hope you like our story so far! And obviously the "co-owner" is so much better at writing than I am lol. **

***side note: (B/N) – Bully's name (and I'm just going to assume that (B/N) is a boy but it can be a girl too so yeah XD)**

Luke:

Your legs carry you as fast as you can down the sidewalk in the park, and you glance back to see your pursuers still following you.

"(Y/N)!" (B/N) screeched as he thundered down the stone path with two of his friends. "I'll give you 10 seconds to hand over your lunch money and I'll let you off easy." Tears flowed down your cheeks as you continued to run, determined not to do what (B/N) told you to do. Suddenly, someone grabbed the collar of your shirt and yanked you backward. You fell to the ground, and stared up at them with huge, scared eyes. (B/N) raised a hand to slap your face, but fell backward. His two companions whipped around in shock, and you saw Luke's face contorted with anger as he dragged him away.

"Get away from her!" He growled. "And if you dare lay a finger on her again, you'll be sorry." The three of them scrambled away quickly and vanished out of sight. Luke knelt down by your side and put a hand on your shoulder. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," You sniffed and turned your face away.

"I'll walk you back home," He stood up, and offered you his hand. You took it gratefully without comment.

"(Y/N), if those bullies ever bother you again, tell me okay?" He turned his concerned gaze on you. When you reached your doorstep, he gave you a quick hug before dashing off to his house. A smile forms on your lips, and you see him wave one last time before rounding a corner.

Calum: 

You sat with your head lowered as (B/N) delivered a series of kicks and punches to your cowering figure. The pain grew increasingly hard to bear, and you fought against the urge to let your tears spill over.

"There's no one to save you now (Y/N)," (B/N) sneered. "Last time you were lucky that a teacher came along - hey!" You lifted your head as the bully's jeering abruptly ended. You saw Calum dragging him away, and you closed your eyes in relief. Suddenly, he came running back over and helped you up.

"(Y/N)," He placed a hand on a bruise on your arm. "Can you walk?"

"I can try," In response, your legs crumpled down under you, and you groan as you examine your ankle. "Well I could if I wasn't crippled."

"Here," Calum supported you as you stood up, and then he bent down. Giggling to yourself, you tried not to put weight on your injured ankle as you climbed onto his back. He gallops like a pony back to your house, and then barges into your house and sets you down on your bed.

"I'm fine now," You mumble.

"Well, I've got to go," He salutes you, making you laugh. Calum waves to you, and runs back out the door before your mom can catch him.

"Bye," You whisper. "Thanks Cal."

Michael:

The air sweeps through your hair as Michael pushes you on the swing. Your legs dangle off the edge of the swing, and you kick them playfully. When it slows to a halt, you jump off only to find yourself sprawled on the floor like a dead bug. Your head was throbbing as you looked up.

"Oops," Your heart sank when you heard (B/N)'s voice. "Accident." He aimed a kick at your shoulder, sending you reeling back. You quickly stood up, wincing as pain shot through your biceps. "That was an accident too."

"Get away from her or I'll beat you up," Michael leapt to your defense.

"Are you – Michael Clifford?" He gasped.

"Yeah. Leave (Y/N) alone," You grinned at Michael's attempt of being intimidating. (B/N) nodded to your surprise. He started to trudge back in the direction he came from, and you pounced on Michael.

"Thanks," You smiled. He laughed and stumbled a little.

"No problem. I think he was scared of me."

"You don't look scary at all," You shrug, and he pouts. "That face just gives everything away." He gives in starts giggling, infecting you with his laughter. You stare at him for a moment longer and try to picture him as dinosaur. Somehow, it didn't seem possible and you shake your head as you laugh with him.

Ashton: 

You lean against the wall as you watch Ashton rehearse a song on his drums with the rest of the band. The boys were practicing in the garage, leaving the door open. A few people stopped by to watch, but right now there wasn't anyone. Suddenly, a figure looms over you, and you hastily glance up to see (B/N).

"H – hey," You mutter. He pulls you up by your hair, and you yank it away from him.

Suddenly, a fist drills hard into your stomach, and you slam against the wall. In a flash, Ashton leaps from his drum stool and steps in front of you.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing," He leans in towards (B/N) who slowly backs away.

"Whoa take it easy man," He laughs nervously.

"Don't ever come near again, you hear?" Ashton glares at him. (B/N) nods quickly, and bolts away when Ashton turns to you.

"I'm fine. Thanks Ash," You smile.

"You sure you're okay?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Yup. You can go back to practicing, I'm fine, honest," You tell him, and he gives you a tight grin before hopping back onto his stool and launching into one of their other songs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so it's me again **** another chapter yay ~ V**

***side note: Y/C = your city **

**Luke: ** You were meeting Luke, your newest Twitter bestie, today. You're super nervous because it seems like Luke cares a lot about hair and you're scared he won't like your hair or anything else about you. In the end, you decide to waterfall braid it and hope it looked alright. You put on your skinny jeans and 5SOS shirt and headed to the airport.

Once you got there, you realized that you weren't going to be alone. 5SOS had a lot of fans, and you would have to wait until right before they left to meet up with them. Before you can think about anything else, you hear a bunch of girly screams, and that sends you to as close to the door as you can. You hear gasps and shrieks as the boys move down the line in your direction, not noticing you there.

"Hi there," Calum reaches you first. He glances at the phone in your hand, "Photo? Signature?" He raises his eyebrows at you, as if it was his first time seeing a fan not freak out.

"I'm Y/N," you smile, sticking out her hand. You watch as at first confusion and then recognition lights up his face.

"Oh you're Luke's twitter friend," he wiggles his eyebrows up and down at you with a crooked grin on his and whispers, "Do the same thing to Luke. Pretend you're not a fan, just a person," he snickers and then moves down the line, just as Luke approaches you.

"Hi I'm Luke," he smiles at you, making you feel bad about what you were about to do.

"Um, yeah, I know," you check your phone screen as if expecting a text as a hurt and confused look overcomes his face. His smile fades, and he fiddles with his hands.

"Wait, do I know you?" he takes a good look at your face, making you widen your eyes.

"Um, not that I know of, but like, who knows?" You mutter, and shift your center of gravity.

"No… I definitely know you from somewhere…" He looks at the ground and then back at you, recognition lighting up his eyes. "You're Y/N!" he gasps.

You giggle and smile, offering him a hand to shake. Instead of shaking it, he steps back and opens his arms, as if expecting a hug. You raise your eyebrows in question, and wait until he nods. Smiling from ear to ear, you jump over the railing separating the fans from the guys, and run into Luke's open arms, holding back tears of joy.

**Calum: ** You went on your twitter, waiting for the message that said the boys had arrived in Y/C. And then suddenly, as if summoned by your thoughts, a tweet appears, saying "arrived in Y/C, excited to explore!" You bounce on the balls of your feet and gasp when you see Michael's red head of hair coming through the door. Soon Calum would appear. Calum was your new twitter bestie, and it was a mystery how that had happened. You hear shrieks around you as Ashton, then Luke and Calum step through the arrival gates and start walking down the aisles, signing things for fans. Since you're at the end of the line, and on the opposite side as Calum, you decide to wait until the absolute last moment.

After another twenty minutes of waiting, the boys finally reached the end of the lines. Deciding this was your chance, you take a few steps back, and before anyone can fill your space, you run and leap over the railing. A couple of guards shout at you, but you ignore them. You watch as Michael turns around and sees you, backing away slowly. Luke and Ashton turn around at the same time. Before Luke can warn Calum, you hop onto his back. He turns his head around and smiles when he sees you. The guards stop right before they reach you, pointing to you and asking if it was okay. The boys nod and the guards leave.

"So, we finally get to meet, eh?" Calum says as he activates camera mode on his phone. You rest your chin on his shoulder and stick out your tongue at the camera. The other boys come in before your second selfie and join in, so you guys take a couple of group pictures. When you look away you see the remaining fans glaring at you.

You shudder, knowing that you were making them all jealous. They probably hated you. "Don't pay attention to them," Michael shrugged and motioned for you to follow them.

"Yeah, they obviously want a piece of this," Ashton flexed his arms, making everyone in your small group laugh. Maybe the small amount of hate was going to be worth it.

**Ashton: **You hear your friends gasp as the boys arrive from their flight, looking bedraggled, but amazing all the same. Ashton, your newest twitter friend, walks through the gates, his head turning from side to side. His eyes meet yours, and he smiles widely. You giggle and wave to him, and when he waves back, about twenty other girls think it's for them. Ashton shakes his head and gestures to all the other fans, mouthing _wait till I get there_. You nod and go on your phone. You open twitter and start a new tweet, which says _omg gonna meet ashton in less than 10 minutes __ so excited!_

"So," a voice singsongs from in front of you. "Whatcha doin?" Ashton tries to peek at your phone screen, but you quickly put your phone away. Almost as soon as you do that, Ashton reaches over the railing and engulfs you in a bear hug.

You hear a few gasps and squeals from the other fangirls, who were pushing in on your hug. Simply waving at them, Ashton releases you from the hug and steps back. You see the other boys arriving and waving at you like you guys are all just old friends.

"So, you going to stay behind the bars?" Luke asks, gesturing towards the metal separating you guys from each other.

"Um, no, duh," you roll your eyes and hop over the railing, and stumbling before righting yourself on the other side. You get hugs from all of them, including Ashton again.

Calum and Michael pull out their phones at the same time. And then they start arguing about where to take their selfie.

_My phone?_Ashton mouths to you. You nod, and smile towards his phone camera. Luke picks up and joins the two of you halfway through your selfies. By the time Calum and Michael are done, you three have taken at least 30. Calum shoots you a scowl, while Michael just turns around and starts admiring the airport.

You hear a _bleep _come from your phone and see that you have a new Twitter notification. You open Twitter and see that Ashton has posted a new tweet.

_ Ashton5SOS: _just met my new bestie in Y/C

You smile, noticing how Calum has taken out his phone and how Luke has joined Michael. A snicker from Calum makes you look back at your phone.

_ Calum5SOS: _wait what about the band? WHAT ABOUT US?

And then Ashton's response:

_ Ashton5SOS:_ Calum5SOS hate to break it to you, but there was never an 'us'

You start laughing your head off, earning yourself confused looks from the others. You link arms with Calum and Ashton, share a glance, and then start walking towards the exit. "Welcome to Y/C, boys."

**Michael: **"Michael!" you shriek excitedly as his eyes lock with yours. He smiles, then goes as red as his hair. _Wait, what?_ Fans shriek next to you as he makes his way towards the area where you are.

He reaches behind him and scratches the back of his neck. "Um, hey," he says. You stick out your hand for him to shake, and he takes it slowly. You feel yourself blushing, for no reason.

"Did I do something wrong?" You ask, worry filling your voice.

"What?" Michael starts laughing. "No, no, this is just a very strange moment in life."

You laugh along with him, and then realize that the two of you are still holding hands. You quickly let go and tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

"Oh yeah, I'm Y/N" you say, trying to avoid making the conversation more awkward.

"I know," Michael laughs some more.

"So, I heard you like video games," you both say at the same time. You smirk at him and cross your arms. 

"Actually, I do." You smile mischievously at him.

"Well, so do I." He smiles at you.

"Marathon?" You both yell at the same time, attracting the attention of people beside you. You burst into giggles and Michael just grins stupidly.

"Come on, I'm gonna beat you so bad," Michael helps you get over the railing and gives you a piggy-back ride to the car. You let out a loud _whoop_ and laugh as Michael makes weird horse noises. Or at least attempts to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my unicorns I'm currently eating a blueberry muffin while I type so be jealous muahahaha :D Anyways hope y'all enjoy the chappie and YOU, YES YOU, REVIEW PLEASE~~~ Okay so let's get on with it.– J**

Luke: 

You sat on the edge of his bed, awkwardly cradling a guitar in your arms. Luke sat beside you, trying to teach you how to play. His fingers moved nimbly across the strings and frets, while all you could do was produce weird sounds.

"Ugh Luke just admit it I'm never going to learn," You whined as you placed the guitar beside you and collapsed onto his bed.

"Aw c'mon (Y/N), just try," He pushed you back up and placed the guitar in your arms. Grudgingly, you started to imitate the position of his hands and fingers, and was mildly surprised when you started to hear yourself play the introduction of "Heartbreak Girl."

"Yes!" You punched the air and fell back on his bed.

"That was pretty good," Luke admitted.

"Pretty good?" You spluttered. "I was amazing!" You nudged him teasingly, and he pretended to whack you with his guitar, making you yelp and then double over in laughter.

"Guess what?" The side of Luke's mouth twitches.

"What?"

"You only played like eight seconds of the song."

"Ugh…"

**This is completely irrelevant but (sadly) I finished my cupcake and I'm like, starving **

Calum:

You watched Calum's fingers as he plucked the strings on the bass, producing a beautiful string of notes. He watched as you tried to mimic his actions, but failed miserably.

"No that's the wrong string. You wanna pluck this one…" He guided your fingers to a string, and then you plucked it obediently. "Good girl, (Y/N)," He teased. Rolling your eyes, you tried again, but the sound came out flat.

"Aw Cal I'm tired. And hungry. And tired," You groaned.

"I'm not giving you any cookies until you get through the whole song."

"The whole song?" You stammered and jumped to your feet. "But – but it took me like ten minutes to play a bar!"

"Well that means more practice for you I guess," A grin tugged at his mouth, and you reluctantly sat beside him and tried to concentrate on his fingers.

After about half an hour later, you thought that it must have been a miracle that you had made it through the whole entire song.

When the two of you made your way downstairs to scavenge for cookies, you found Mali, Calum's older sister, staring at both of you guiltily.

"Were you looking for cookies?" She asked a little rhetorically. "Um, I'm sorry…" She trailed off when you and Calum exchanged an evil glance, and started to chase after her as she bolted away as fast as she could.

"Mali Koa Hood!" You screamed. "It took me so much time to get through the song to be able to eat Joy's cookies, and now you've stole them from me you thief!" Calum started to crack up, and you couldn't help the giggles escape from you.

"Next time, (Y/N)," Calum chuckled. "I'll make sure my sister doesn't eat your cookies again."

"Aw," You groaned. "I have to learn it again?"

Michael:

Michael demonstrated how to play a chord on his guitar, and you scowled irritably.

"Dude, just… I'm never gonna learn," You sighed.

"C'mon, I'm not giving up on ya, (Y/N)," He set his jaw in determination. "You hold it like this and you put your hand here and here…" He adjusted your position of your arms and hands, and you realized that it was more comfortable than your previous posture. Gradually, you started to strum it, and you were surprised that it actually sounded more like what Michael was playing.

"I got it!" You cried, and he gave you a fist bump.

"Finally," Michael sighed and dramatically did a facepalm.

"Can I stop now?" You giggle.

"No, I actually have to teach you a lot more chords," He flashes you a grin. "But as a reward you can have a magazine with my face on it." He reaches into a drawer and produces a teen magazine with a picture of him posing on the cover page.

"You have a serious self-obsession, Mr. Clifford," You raised an eyebrow mockingly at him.

"Am not," He retorted, and slapped you teasingly. You rolled your eyes.

"You're so childish."

"You're such a baby."

"Pig."

"Whatever. I still have to teach you those chords," Michael reminds you, and you groan.

"Kill me now," You mutter.

"Sure, not a problem," Michael raises his guitar above his head, and you shriek which makes him laugh.

Ashton:

Your knuckles turned white as you gripped Ashton's drumsticks in frustration.

"No, no, no…" Ashton chided gently as he observed your grip. "(Y/N), you're supposed to hold it like this." You tried to keep yourself from crying out in frustration as he helped you. The two of you had been sitting at his drum set for nearly an hour now, counting the numerous breaks you took of course. He tried to teach you how to play each drum and the cymbals, but you just couldn't get it right.

"Can we take a break?" You kicked your feet up on his legs, and he rolled his eyes.

"You've taken what, eight breaks?" Ashton shook his head, and held up two empty bags of chips. "And it cost me two barbecue chips."

"Erm," You giggled guiltily. "Well… You put me here in the first place." You pointed the drumsticks accusingly at him, and he held up his hands.

"I'm just trying to help you to learn how to play the drums so that you'll get a good grade in music," He shrugged.

"Fine," You sighed. "Show me the rhythm again." He obliged, and you tried to concentrate on the way his wrists, fingers, and arms moved. When he stopped, you tried to mimic him, and the rhythm was there but it just sounded a bit flat.

"That was an improvement," Ashton admits. "But…"

"Aw c'mon, that was the best I've done."

"You just need to flick your wrist more. Like this."

You waited patiently, staring at the empty bags of chips as Ashton demonstrated what you were supposed to do.

"(Y/N)? Are you even watching?" Ashton waved a hand in front of your face, and an idea struck you.

"Hey Ash, wanna know how to help me improve?" You ask mischievously.

"How?" He raises a wary eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking…" You hesitated. "Could you get me more chips?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey what is up my doughnut faces? Let's pretend that Y/U/N = Your Usual Nickname **** hope you guys like it because it totally took me a super long time**

Luke:

You are studying hard for your high school finals, but Luke wouldn't stop bothering you. He wanted to get you to take a break, as he and the other band members were on one of their rare days off. Unfortunately, your exams were next week, and you had been studying non-stop for the past three days.

"Come _on_ Y/N" You hear Luke plead from behind your chair. He's been bugging you about playing video games for the past two hours. Choosing to ignore him, you start studying for the Geometry part of your exams. "Don't pretend to ignore me. Come _on_,"

Groaning, you spin the chair around and push him. Seeing as he is a foot taller than you, and also a lot stronger, all he does is stumble back. You see a look of hurt on his face, but it disappears as soon as it arrives. The look that replaces it is full of mischief.

"I see how it is then," Is the last thing you hear Luke mutter before you spin the chair around and start copying down the problems onto your study notes.

All of a sudden your eyes are covered by something soft and black, and you sigh in frustration. "Luke, you _know_ that I have to study. I'm really sorry I can't play with you or the rest of the guys." You cross your arms. "Now _please_ remove this thing from my head and let me finish studying."

"Fine." Luke says happily. Happier than he should've been after two unsuccessful hours of begging. He takes the rag off of your head, and you close your eyes at the sudden light. After opening them again, you see Luke smiling at you evilly. And then he sits on you.

You let out a grunt at the sudden weight on your legs and squirm to throw him off of you. Again, he was taller, stronger, and heavier. And now he was blocking your view of your homework. "So… Will you play with me now?" he looks at you innocently.

"Fine," you sigh and throw your hands up in surrender. "I give in. You are so stubborn," you say, giving a last heave and knocking him to the ground in front of you. You give him a smirk and and help him up.

He throws you a happy smile and leads you to the Wii U, where the two of you end up playing Mario 3D Land with the others for the rest of the afternoon.

Calum:

You had to take the SATs for the third time in high school and your friend Calum wouldn't quit trying to get you to play him.

"Calum, do me a favor and shut your pie whole," you mutter. You see a look of mock hurt cover his face as he walks behind the chair.

"I'm giving you five seconds to come with me. You don't wanna know what happens after five," he threatens, making you laugh at him.

You hear him count up, but just continue studying your analogies. You were halfway through a word when your chair was pulled out from underneath you. You groan as your butt hits the floor and some of your notes fall to the ground beside you.

"You know what? Fine. Two can play at this game," you growl and tackle Calum's legs. He stumbles and falls backwards, his grey beanie flying off his head.

"Haha now let's go play the games because you finally decided to take a break," he says as he stands up and pushes you into the living room.

You end up being happier than you've felt since you started studying while playing FIFA.

Michael:

"Look, Y/N, I don't care about some stupid test you have to take." you hear Michael say to you from your bed. You throw him a glance but continue pacing. "I finally get a day off, so you _will_ come and play video games and eat pizza with me. Wether you want to or not."

You give him a cruel laugh. "I _can't_ Mikey, I just can't," you practically yell as you run your hands through your hair. Snapping your fingers, you sit back down on the floor and answer the question you were stuck on.

Michael sighs and sits next to you. "Please Y/N," he looks at you sadly, and you can see that he was really desperate to hand with you. It almost made you want to give in.

You give him an awkward side hug and smile. "Okay, I promise after I finish this that I _will_ spend some time with you. But right now, this is very important," you sigh and turn back to your notes.

"You asked for it, Y/U/N," you hear him say to you right as your moving on to the next page of your practice work.

You feel yourself suddenly be picked up and lifted into the air. Michael throws you over his shoulder and runs out of your bedroom, while you shriek at him to put you down. He snickers at your weak attempts to set yourself free and throws you onto your gaming room couch. The TV was already turned on, and pizza looked like it had just arrived. So _that_ was what you had heard coming in earlier.

"Fine Michael. Fine," you say, throwing your hands up behind your head and grabbing a controller. Michael lets out a 'whoop' or joy and sits down on the couch next to you, and the two of you play an intense game of Call Of Duty.

Ashton:

"The answer to that is 20 to the power of negative 7 multiplied by _a_." You hear Ashton say to you. He was extremely mad that instead of hanging out with him, you were doing extra homework. So his way of revenge was giving you all the answers.

"Thanks, Ash, but that doesn't help me learn," You say through gritted teeth, trying to appreciate his effort to help you as much as possible. He had been in your room for the past hour and a half, just trying to get you to finish work as soon as possible.

He shrugged, as if it didn't matter to him. It probably didn't. "I just thought that maybe the quicker you got your work done, the quick we could _actually _have fun with each other." He saw the expression of frustration on your face and sighed in apology. "Sorry, I just miss when we used to hang out more."

"Me too, Ash, me too," you admit as you bite your lip to keep yourself from screaming in anger. This was way too hard to be _extra _work. Ashton's plan of stopping actually sounded like Heaven to you at right about that moment.

"Well, I can see that you are obviously not happy," he stated the obvious as he stood up. You rolled your eyes, making sure that he could see you. And then you felt him tickling your neck.

"Stop. Ashton Fletcher Irwin, stop right this seco–" You started to scold him, but were cut off when he started tickling your stomach. You let out a shriek as he picked you up bridal style and took you into the living room. He had set up Frozen and two bowls of a _ton_ of ice cream.

You gasped and hugged him as best as you could from your awkward position, which satisfied him. He dropped you on the couch and grabbed a couple blankets. And then the movie started with all the annoying music and dancing and magic.


	7. Chapter 7

**IS IT MY TURN TO TALK? Ok yeah it is XD (in courtesy of Calum Hood haha) So first of all, a huge THANK YOU to Ariana Victoris (even though she's a guest) for being the first reviewer! And second of all… um… sit back and enjoy this chappie – J**

***side note: (Y/F/M) – your favorite movie***

Luke:

Unwrapped gifts lay on your desk as you gloomily stared out the window, your legs dangling off the side of your bed. Your birthday party had been cancelled because you were extremely sick, and only began to recover the day after.

"(Y/N)!" You heard a familiar voice call your name. You lifted your head in surprise.

"Luke?" You called. Suddenly, there was a knock on your door and you dashed over to it and flung it open. He stood there grinning, a poorly wrapped gift clutched tightly in his arms.

"Happy birthday (Y/N)," He smiled and handed the gift to you.

"Aw Luke," You embraced the present, wondering what was inside. "You didn't have to."

"Well it's your birthday. Oh, and don't mind my wrapping skills," He added with a blush. You nod and sit on your bed, glancing up at him for permission to rip it apart. You interpret his nod as a signal to do so, and gasp when you reveal the contents of your gift.

"Oh my gosh this is so cute!" You cried as you held up the penguin plush toy. It was identical to the one that Luke owned.

"I'm glad you like it," He chuckles when you hug the stuffed animal tightly.

"I love it," You whispered. "Thank you so so so much." Suddenly, he grabbed your hand and pulled you over to his shared house with his bandmates, and find it empty. There was a huge television in their basement, and apparently Luke had set it up before hand to make it look like a real theater. The introduction to (Y/F/M) began to play, and you sat beside him on the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn. When the narrator was rambling on about the movie, you spread your arms wide for a hug. He leaned towards you in reply, but messed up his perfectly quiffed hair instead and rolled off the couch when he tried to slap your face gently.

He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. You laughed to yourself and hugged him. Maybe your birthday wasn't so bad after all.

***side note: (Y/F/C) – your fave color :) yeah that's all I have to say.***

Calum:

Checking your watch urgently, you willed your friend Calum Hood to come. All of your other friends you invited were awaiting his arrival excitedly, and you didn't want to disappoint them. Suddenly, your friends start to scream and you rolled your eyes. You hadn't heard the doorbell go off so it couldn't be Calum.

"Hey (Y/N), happy birthday."

You whipped around to see where the voice came from, and looked up to see Calum holding out a huge box.

"Cal!" You cry, and awkwardly give him a hug from the side as he leans towards you since he was unable to put the gift down at the moment. He was instantly surrounded by a group of your screaming friends, and you sigh in exasperation.

"Guys, give Calum some space!" You heard someone shout, and turn to see the other members of 5 seconds of summer arrive. The majority of the girls disperse, crowding around their idols. A grin formed on your face as you watched them fangirl, and you hung out with them until it was time for the cake to be cut.

~ ONE HOUR LATER ~

You were opening gifts, and most of it was a bunch of stationery, clothes, bags, and gift cards. Finally, you were down to the last gift: Calum's. You glance up at him hesitantly, and he gives you an encouraging smile. Immediately, your nimble giners tore apart the wrapping paper, and you were left with a box. You shoot him a really-did-you-have-to-use-a-box-and-wrapping-paper look, and he laughs. A grin spreads over your face as you lift the cover of the box to reveal its contents. You gasp as you held out a (Y/F/C) dress, the one you wanted to buy for months.

"I guess complaining to you about my lack of money does work," You smirk at your friend, who sticks his tongue out in response. Apparently the sight of your dress had earned gasps from your friends, and giggle as you watched them admire your new garb. "Thank you so much Calum," You tell him gratefully.

"No problem, (Y/N)," He replied, a smile still plastered on his face. You scooted over to him so that you could hug him, and this time he hugged you back. "Happy birthday."

Michael:

"Trust me, (Y/N)," Michael laughed as you squirmed uncomfortably. He had blindfolded you because he wanted his gift to be "extra special." Right now you at his house, and he was leading you somewhere. Suddenly, Michael pushed you gently so that you fell back on his bed. "Now, put your hands out… closer… like that." The sound of his feet shuffling was audible as you waited patiently with your hands outstretched.

"You done Michael?" You tried to keep the impatience out of your voice.

"Yeah, um almost! Hold still you… Um, I meant sit still and don't move!" He shouted from outside. Confused, you pulled up the corners of your blindfold, then quickly let it down when you heard his footsteps gradually growing louder. "Okay now um… Actually make a circle with your hands… Yeah, like that. Except now put them on your lap," He instructed you, and you did as you were told.

"Now can I have my gift?" You teasingly asked.

"Yeah hold on, you ready?"

"Yeah," You nodded excitedly. Suddenly, something furry made contact with your hands, and you felt the blindfold slip off your head.

"Happy birthday (Y/N)!" Michael grinned. "It's the puppy you said you really liked the other day."

"Oh my gosh," You breathed at the sight of the puppy in cradled in your arms. "Michael, you – you – this is the best birthday gift ever," Voice cracking, you looked up at him with tears in your eyes. His expression softened, and he gave you a quick hug.

"I'm glad you like it," He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched you stroke your new puppy. "I just thought that I could get you the dog you've always wanted so that it can keep you company when the boys and I are on tour."

"Aw, thanks Michael," You smiled.

"No prob," He yawned, stretching his arms. "Hey, remember that car that I liked?"

Ashton:

You were walking home with your gang, people constantly wishing you happy birthday, which forced you to repeat the phrase "thank you" multiple times. Suddenly a car pulls up almost directly in front of you as you began to cross the road. The window winds down.

"Hey (Y/N)," Your best friend Ashton grins at you.

"Ash what are you doing here?" You hiss as your friends gasp in amazement.

"Get in, I'm giving you a surprise birthday treat," He explains vaguely. Rolling your eyes, you mumble a quick farewell to your friends and promise them you'll text them later. Once you got in the car, Ashton sped away, making you gulp a little.

"Where are we going?" You asked curiously, eager to know where he was taking you.

"Well it wouldn't be a _surprise _if I told you straight out where I was taking you would it?" He let out one of his signature giggles and earned a laugh from you. Suddenly, he pulled up in some deserted parking lot, and opened the door for you.

"Why thank you," You grinned as he closed the door behind you. He led you into a dark building.

"PREPARE FOR WAR!" A familiar voice shouted and you heard the thundering of feet behind you. You whipped around and came face to face with the rest of the boys from the band, as well as Calum's sister and Luke's two brothers. Every one of them wore a black vest with either a red tag or a blue one.

"Laser tag?" You squealed excitedly at the prospect of playing one of your favorite outdoor games. They nodded in unison.

"It was Ashton's idea," Calum said as he nudged you.

"Aw thanks Ash," You tackled him with a hug, and he picked you up and carried you to pick your gun.

"Well you'd better pick your weapon quickly, (Y/N), 'cuz I can't wait to get started and beat you," He teased.

"Uh uh," Glaring at him, you shook your head. "I'm going to _crush _you Ashton Irwin."

"We'll see," He let out a booming laugh as the two of you finished selecting your choice of weapon. "Let the games BEGIN!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N omg I'm so so so terribly sorry I couldn't think of what to write about so I feel REALLY bad ;( anyways, hope you like this bad chapter that I had to rush so you wouldn't hate me … PS – sorry it's **_**really**_** short… again, I had to rush them so I hope they qualify as long enough. PPS – Y/F = your favorite food**

**Luke**: "Why did I agree to this?" you groan, securing the safety bar over your waist.

"Because I'm your friend and you would do anything for me?" Luke blinks at you innocently, and you roll your eyes.

Suddenly the ride starts up, and everyone cheers. Luke grabs your hand in his, just as your cart shoots forward at an amazing speed. You shriek, scared and excited at the same time, and throw both your hands into the air. Luke laughs and throws his other hand up too. The world tilts to the right, then to the left, and makes an impossible spin back upright.

"Having fun?" Luke's voice shouts over the screaming people and the _whoosh_ of the wind. You nod and giggle as the camera flashes. You probably looked terrible in that photo.

When the two of you get off of the ride a few minutes later, the hair on your heads is destroyed because of the wind and your cheeks are flushed red. Luke jogs behind you as you skip to the computer screens showing the photos.

Two familiar faces appear on one of the screens, and you burst out laughing. You had been laughing, so you looked happy and good. Luke had been talking, or screaming, or whatever, so his mouth was wide open and one of his eyes half closed. He catches up to you and scowls when he sees what you find hilarious.

"You know, it's not _that_ funny," he says, trying to reach for your wrist to drag you away.

You whack it away as a familiar galaxy-colored head reaches you guys. "Actually, it is," Michael chuckles, and you give him a hug. You, Luke, Michael, Calum, & Ashton were hanging at Disney today, and you were having an amazing time. Who knew not being a kid was fun?"

"Y/N actually looks alright, but man Luke. What is this going to do to your reputation?" Calum says, poking Luke in the arm. Luke crosses his arms stubbornly and storms outside, muttering something about needing to use the bathroom.

"Poor guy," you say, mock sympathy in your voice. The others crack up laughing as you exit the gift shop.

Luke is outside, scrolling through his Twitter in the shade. His face has lost its red flush and half covered by dark sunglasses. Huh.

"Let's go to that ride!" you say, mocking his words from earlier in the day. He gives you a glare through his shades, but follows you as the boys lead you guys to the ride they were checking out earlier.

**Calum**: "Can we _please_ skip this ride?" you beg, yanking your wrist from Calum's grasp.

"But it's not a _real_ Disney trip until you've gone into the Small World Y/N!" he whines, acting as childish as you've ever seen him.

You roll your eyes and walk away, hearing his footsteps follow you. Ashton was way up ahead, trying to find something on a map.

"Found anything actually _worth_ wasting our time on?" you huff, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

"Yes, actually," Ashton replies, ignoring your attempt to be intimidating. "We can go to any of these four rides," he points to the spots on the maps.

"Good, let's go to this one because it's new!" you say, excited for the first time.

"But what about the Aladdin's Carpet? Or the Dumbo?" Calum whines, taking your wrist again.

"Grow up, you big baby," you giggle sarcastically, slowly pulling him along.

Calum and Ashton make eye contact and smile mischievously. You're about to start running when suddenly your feet leave the ground and giggles fill the air around you.

A minute later, you've been placed on a metal Dumbo The Elephant. You glare at Calum just as the toy begins to be elevated, and Calum giggles childishly.

"You suck," you say, but giggle as the ride carries on.

"I love you too," he says sarcastically, but not without amusement.

**Michael**: "To never growing up," Michael says, touching his milkshake to yours. There's a soft _clink _sound before the two of you start sipping your separate drinks.

"I _wish_," you mutter, turning to look at the beautiful entrance to Walt Disney's Magic Kingdom.

"Aw, come on Y/N!" Michael grabs your hand and runs towards the ticket station, where you almost immediately get allowed in.

"Stop running," you gasp to him, never letting go of his hand. Since he was so tall, he could move really fast really easily. You? Not so much.

"_Sorry_," he says, his voice full of sarcasm, and stops abruptly. A few strangers send him glares, but you two stick your tongues out at them. He picks you up piggy-back style and carries you all the way to the little train that will take you to the 'place where dreams come true.'

Your left leg bounces up and down with excitement. You haven't been to this place since you were… what? Six, maybe seven? Now Michael had decided to bring you here not only because he and the boys were tired of work, but also because you desperately wanted to feel like a kid again.

"Geez, calm down woman," Michael exclaims, pushing your knee down with his right hand. You giggle and lean your head on his shoulder.

"I'm excited." Is all you say.

He chuckles, and you can feel him nodding. A small smile passes over your lips, just as the train comes to a stop.

"Ohmygosh, we are _really_ here Michael!" you whisper-shout as you step out of the train car.

"I know!" he says, bouncing up and down like an excited little girl.

Today was going to be interesting…

**Ashton**: "Honestly though, Belle was pretty good," you argue, gobbling up a fry. Ashton glances at you with amusement and takes a sip of his lemonade.

"But Ariel was a _mermaid_," he says, pointing to you with a chicken nugget. You roll your eyes. _This_ was the type of conversation you had with a twenty-year-old boy? People probably thought you were crazy weird.

"I also like… Rapunzel from Tangled!" you snap your fingers and take a bite of Y/F/F.

"Hmm…" he strokes his chin thoughtfully, as if you had just suggested something that could possibly change the world. Then a smile reveals his dimples as he says, "You're right, she is pretty cool!"

"Hands down, one of the best princesses _ever,_" You giggle and slam (lightly of course you are in a public place!) your hands onto the table for emphasis.

He stares at you with a crooked smile on his face as you sip your lemonade. "Ew, what's in this?"

"Salt, lemon, water…" he says, and you don't notice anything until he makes it obvious. "Cough, cough, _salt_…"

"Oh…" you say, understanding that he had put salt in your lemonade instead of sugar.

His smile falls and you giggle. He takes a bite out of a french-fry and scrunches his nose. "What, my friend, did you put in my fries?"

"Sugar?" you shoot back sarcastically, blinking innocently at him. Ashton's face makes you crack up as he sips his own lemonade. "Oops?" you say, but it comes out a question.

"It's okay, I understand completely," he grabs another chicken nugget and keeps eating as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. You copy him and finish eating Y/F/F at once, not wanting to keep you guys from going to Disney.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay so basically I was daydreaming in class about school being exciting, and like 5sos was the first thing that popped into my head. Like after they've become famous, but you're still their friend… Ahh you know what, just read and enjoy :) – J**

***side note Y/F/N – Your Friend's Name and Y/S/N – Your School Name**

**Luke: **

"To solve a quadratic equation by completing the square, you have to move this number to the right… and then divide this number by two and square it…"

As your algebra teacher rambled on and on, the only thought that stuck in your head was the fact that your best friend, Luke Hemmings, was performing at your school during your lunch period. You reminded yourself to ask him for help with your algebra homework after school. To your relief, the bell rang for your lunch break, and you immediately gathered up your gang and headed for the cafeteria. Just as you neared the food haven, a chorus of screaming broke out.

"What's going on?" (Y/F/N) inquired. A grin broke out on your face when you realized that she had no idea that you knew the band both of you adored, much less the fact that they were visiting your school.

"You'll see," You wiggled your eyebrows mischievously as you and your friends squeezed your way into the crowded cafeteria.

"All right everyone," The sound of Ashton's voice rose above the overexcited screaming of fans.

"Omigosh. Is that Ashton Irwin?" (Y/F/N) widened her eyes and stood on her tiptoes to get a better view.

"You bet it is," You smiled at your friend's excitement, and tiptoed as well.

"Thank you all for letting us perform at (Y/S/N)!" Michael waved to everyone, and then he turned around to whisper excitedly to his band mates when he caught your eye. Luke soon came into view, and he smirked at you, making you gulp.

"We would like (Y/N) to perform with us," He announces, and everyone gasps and turns around to face you.

"Luke!" You hiss as your cheeks visibly reddened. When he noticed that you refused to budge, he leapt off stage and was barely protected by flimsy makeshift barriers. You inched backwards out of his reach, but your giggling friends shoved you into Luke's arms. "Dude! You know I can't sing." Much to your despair, you were eventually hauled on stage and Luke held a microphone in front of your lips as the boys started playing "She Looks so Perfect." Reluctantly, you sang with Luke, and the both of you were rewarded with the cheering of your schoolmates. You were flooded with happiness as Luke hugged you fiercely, and you leaned against him as you watched everyone else beneath the stage.

***side note: (Y/L/N) – Your Last Name and (Y/P/N) – Your Principal Name**

**Calum: **

You stared blankly ahead as your humanities teacher droned on and on about the history of the Roman Empire or whatever. Not that you actually cared. Silently urging time to go faster, you stole a glance at the clock and accidentally groaned out loud when you realized you had an hour more to go.

"Would you like to share with the class what is bothering you, Ms. (Y/L/N)?" Your humanities teacher inquired, and the entire class swiveled around in their chairs to stare at you. Your cheeks reddened when you couldn't think of an excuse.

"Uh… My back was um, hurting… and I just er… twisted it…" You trailed off, and your teacher was motioning for you to carry on. "And um, it hurt… a lot…?" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and you let out a breath. You turned towards the door to see who your savior was, and your mouth dropped open when you saw…

"Calum?" The name of your best friend left your mouth in unison with a few others. "Luke? Ash? Michael?" The four figures standing in the doorway grinned and waved at you, then took a hesitant step in.

"Hey, we're 5 Seconds of Summer," Ashton, always the quirky one, announced, and your class cheered. "Is it okay if we join your class for a while? Mr. (Y/P/N) has allowed us to tour your school. I know it might seem weird that we just appear out of the blue but…" He stopped abruptly when Michael elbowed him in the ribs.

"No problem," Your teacher replied in his monotone voice. Calum strutted towards you, grabbed a chair, and sat next to you. All the girls in your class started moving their chairs closer towards the band members of 5 Seconds of Summer, who were seated somewhat close to you.

"Hey," You whispered to Calum. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you came to our house complaining how boring school was, so we thought we'd come visit you," He replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. You smiled sweetly.

"What makes you think I have more fun with you around?" You joke, making him pout. "Nah I'm joking. Thanks for coming, Cal."

"No problem, (Y/N)," He grinned, discreetly sliding an arm around your waist to draw you into a hug. "I'll make today the best school day ever."

***side note: (Y/F) – Your Friend and (N/Y/C) – Name of Your City**

**Michael: **

A huge, blank piece of paper sat in front of you, and its emptiness seemed to be mocking you. You and a few of your friends were working on a science project and so far none of you had anything done. Websites containing information on photosynthesis were opened up on your laptop. You glanced over at your friends' screens, and grinned to yourself when you saw them searching up images on the band, 5 Seconds of Summer. You were secretly best friends with their band, but you didn't tell others in fear of spreading rumors. Following their lead, you searched up pictures of Michael Clifford and counted his different hair colors.

"Guys we should get something done," (Y/F) sighed. "But omigosh, dude, I just found out that right now they're touring in (N/Y/C) right now!"

"Yeah I know," You shrugged a little too dismissively, and your friends turned to stare at you.

"How did you know? Like, they just tweeted that they were in (N/Y/C) 4 minutes ago," (Y/F) told you suspiciously.

"Oh you know… They hinted that they would be coming here," Hastily, you covered up your previous comment with an improvised excuse. Fortunately, they believed what you said and you resumed looking at Michael's hair colors while sharing pictures you found with your friends.

"You know, I just have great hair."

You spun around in alarm, and came face to face with Michael Clifford. He was bent over and peering at your screen, and your friends started to scream. Unconsciously, your jaw had dropped, and now Michael lifted one hand to close your mouth.

"Michael!" You whispered excitedly and threw your arms around his neck. "Why are you here? I mean, oh my gosh, it must be coincidence or something. I was just looking at pictures of you and…" Cheeks reddening, you trailed off lamely. You glanced back quickly to make sure that the other girls were engrossed in talking to Luke, Ashton, and Calum before resuming your conversation with Michael.

"Psh c'mon we all know I'm hot," He retorted, and you rolled your eyes. "Anyways we just wanted to see how 'boring' your school is, or so you stated just yesterday when we were FaceTiming you."

"Well, it's not very fun," You shrugged with a sigh.

"Aw c'mon, it can't be that bad," Michael raised an eyebrow. "I mean, not including me of course, but some of the boys in your school are actually pretty cu-"

"Michael just shut up," You hissed, and he giggled, which also made you crack up.

"Don't worry. This won't be the last time I'll be embarrassing you at school today," Michael winked and laughed when you mock groaned in exasperation.

**Ashton:**

As soon as you walked into the cafeteria, the screaming started. Brows furrowed, you glanced around in utter confusion. There was a huge crowd in the center of the room, and you ran towards it to see what all the commotion was about. You grew frustrated when everyone who was crowding around something didn't let you pass. However, you did notice that there were a few people who were telling others who got too close to back up a bit to give them breathing space. _Huh, _you thought, _so it's alive_. _Maybe it was an exotic animal? _You advance forward slowly, gently pushing through the crowd. You let out a gasp.

"Ashton?" You whispered, and then realized that he wouldn't be able to hear above the shrieking fans. "Ash!" Raising your voice, you waved your arms to try to get his attention. Finally, he turns to you and waves excitedly. Muttering quick apologies, you squeezed to the front of the crowd. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed you by the waist, dragging you towards the boys. You were surprised to see that it was Luke, and smiled.

"Hey," He grinned.

"Hi Luke," You laughed. Prancing over to the other boys, you greeted them cheerfully, and tried to drown out the protests of the other girls. You sat on the bench next to Ashton was eating sushi. "Hey Ash. Seems like touring in Japan did have an effect on you," Half joking, you stole a sushi roll from him.

"Hey," He giggled and pouted when he noticed that he had one less sushi. "You stole my sushi."

"Yeah, no kidding," A smile spread across your lips as you stuffed the roll in your mouth. "So, why did you decide to barge into school and act as if nothing is happening and why am I acting so calm and composed right now?"

"Okay so one, we just wanted to visit you, two, um," He hesitated, thinking hard. "I have no idea. And three, I know you're freaking out inside," He lets out another one of his signature giggles and places a hand on your shoulder. "You still owe me a sushi."

"Quit acting like a big baby," You swat his hand off playfully and he pouts.

"But (Y/N)," He protests. "You stole it."

Smirking at him, you grabbed another one and popped it into your mouth.


End file.
